Refrigeration technology through compression and expansion of refrigeration gas and compression of fluid by means of piston movement within the cylinder that uses an electrical motor propulsion force is relatively old-fashioned. Moreover recently, propulsion force without the use of an electric motor; as the motor has been substituted by a solenoid coil that propels the piston forming a fluid compression chamber at “one” of its extremities.